Sweetest Revenge
by X.G. Sky
Summary: Faberry AU. Quinn has the after-graduation party at her house. It gets out of control, and she ends up in her bedroom with Rachel. One thing leads to another... This story is based on canon events.


A/N: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. This takes place the Friday after graduation.

* * *

She should have never agreed to this. There are far too many people in her house, she doesn't even know half of the ones waving at her, but they know her.

Quinn makes her way upstairs to the solace of her room. This is all Puck's doing and she knows it, she'll kick his ass later.

She opens the door to her room and starts to close it behind her, until she feels pressure behind it. She looks out to find Rachel there and she wonders why she followed her up here. She lets her in anyway.

"What? Do you need something?" She tries to sound as nice as possible to mask the sudden nervousness she feels. It comes out slightly aggressive.

"The party is a little crazy down there. I figured that's why you came up here. I've never been to a party like this before, but aren't you worried about your stuff?"

"I expected Puck to pull something like this. So I locked up all the good stuff in my mom's room."

Quinn walks over and takes a seat on her bed, the music is making it vibrate slightly. Rachel follows suit. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Rachel breaks it.

"So, are you going to call me...or am I supposed to call you?" Rachel asks.

"What are you talking about Rachel?" Quinn wonders.

"About when we visit each other...in college. A-and who will visit first?" Rachel continues.

"Uh, I don't know, we'll figure something out." A sudden thought pops into her head. "Does Finn know you're up here?"

Rachel shakes her head in confusion. "No, why?"

"Well, shouldn't you be down there with him?"

"Why? We're only talking." Rachel states.

"What's that supposed to mean? What else could we be doing Rachel?" Quinn asks. Somehow this conversation turned interesting. She hears an audible gulp come from Rachel's throat.

"I don't know." She replies shakily.

"You don't know or you don't want to say?"

"Um," she chews her lip. "The second one I guess?"

Quinn decides to have a little fun.

"So, unspeakable things? Like what Rachel, strip poker? I'm not Puck." Quinn joked.

Rachel laughs heartily as she shakes her head. Quinn watches her as she stops and tilts her head and she stares right back.

"What?" Quinn asks, suddenly self conscious.

Rachel moves forward and presses their lips together, pulling back soon after with a pop.

"What was that?" Quinn finds herself a little breathless, but it was nice.

"That's one of the things we could be doing."

"But, you don't like girls." Quinn finishes for her.

"Did I _ever_ tell you that, Quinn?"

"No."

"Having two dads has allowed me the knowledge that love between any two people is possible." Rachel explains.

"Oh. I don't know what to say to that."

"Say that I'm not crazy. Tell me what I know you've been feeling about me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're still with _him_."

"But I wouldn't be if I knew that there were someone else even remotely interested in me."

"And you think that I'm that someone?"

"I hope so, yes. I-it took me some time to realize it, but I want you Quinn."

"Seriously? You wait until I'm about to move on and start a new life at Yale, then you tell me! What if I say that you're wrong, hmm? That I'm not that someone who's going to save you from Finn!"

"Then I'd tell you that you're making a mistake because I think that we could be good together."

"Good? Obviously you don't know me Rachel, I am not a good person. Or have you not heard?"

"I do know you Quinn, better than all of those people that judge you for what you've done. I could always see through that, to the better part of you. That's why I want you."

"You want me?" Quinn grabs Rachel and presses her down on top of her sheeted mattress.

"You want this?"

Rachel nods swiftly. "Yes, all of it."

Quinn springs into action, kissing her forcefully, hard enough to kill all of those times she's kissed Finn in front of her.

"Be careful what you wish for." Quinn warns her after pulling back and looking into her dark eyes.

She moves down to Rachel's neck biting and sucking her way down to her chest. She tears open Rachel's top, sending a few buttons flying. She continues with her rough treatment of Rachel's exposed skin. This will definitely leave a mark. She can kiss her relationship with Finn goodbye.

Quinn feels a buzz at the thought of being the one to ruin a relationship that has caused her so much pain all these years. She feels like she's on fire so she stands up and pulls her dress off over her head.

She hears Rachel moan loudly and then continue breathing erratically. Quinn pounces back on top of her, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and biting down until she could taste the metallic flavor of Rachel's blood. She moves to bite down on Rachel's jaw as she reaches underneath her skirt to rip off her panties. Yes, she was seeking revenge against not only Finn, but Rachel too. Suddenly, she plunges two fingers into Rachel, dripping wet, thrusting in and out forcefully.

Rachel squeals at the sudden mix of pain and pleasure and begins moving along with Quinn's hand. Quinn moves down to Rachel's bra covered breasts and takes one of her hardened nipples into her mouth. She bites down hard, eliciting a sharp cry from Rachel. She goes over to the other one and does the same, this time Rachel lets out a hiss.

Quinn begins rapidly pumping in and out of Rachel, basking in the wet, slapping sounds she makes. She clenches her thighs together as she feels Rachel's walls contracting around her fingers. She continues on, reaching for that spongy spot and curving her fingers into it.

Rachel comes, loud and hard, good thing the music's still thumping loudly in the background. Quinn looks down at her, she's a mess. Her breathing is still ragged, as she looks up at Quinn with black tears pouring from her eyes.

"I knew you'd regret it." Quinn assumes she'll never speak to her again, now that she took out all of her aggressions on her body.

Sure, letting out all of that pent up anger and frustration felt good, but she feels she may have ruined things with Rachel. She has to keep her feelings in check though, and not let Rachel have the upper hand.

"Go clean yourself up, you look terrible." She barks out, sternly.

Rachel looks as if Quinn had just kicked her puppy as she pulls her torn shirt together. She shakily makes it to her feet and into Quinn's bathroom, closing the door.

Quinn flinches as she hears a choked sob through the bathroom door, Rachel must have taken a look in the mirror. Her eyes, black from her running eye makeup, her neck and chest, littered with harsh purple, her shirt, ripped, as well as her underwear, and Quinn feels sick. Her own hand is sticky with Rachel's essence, she turns her hand over and sees it. A thin rim of blood, right at her two knuckles. She looks down at the bed, there is a spot of pink. Rachel couldn't have been a virgin.

She makes her way to the bathroom door and begins knocking rapidly as the guilt washes over her.

"What?"

"Rachel, there's blood."

"Oh, sorry. I'll buy you a new sheet."

"No! I'm not mad, it's just...you weren't a virgin were you?"

Rachel opens the door. She's cleaned her face of all makeup, she looks like an abused child. Quinn feels the sudden urge to vomit.

"No, I guess it's just been a while since..."

"But you and Finn have-" Quinn stops herself from finishing that sentence.

"Once, and then I told him that I wanted to wait until we were married to do it again."

So _that's_ why they were getting married.

"What? why? Didn't you like it?"

Rachel looks down at nothing, her eyes darting back and forth. Quinn doesn't even need her answer to know. She felt the same after Puck, like, if that's sex, then I could do without it in my life. That is until Santana explained everything to her.

"Did you like...what I just did to you?" Quinn asks shyly.

Rachel's head jerks upwards as she looks at her. She nods her head as she sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, wincing at the pain.

"And I don't regret anything." She replies in a whisper.

"Why not? I hurt you." Quinn wants to reach out to her, to show her that she's sorry for taking things out on her.

Rachel swallows hard and then clears her throat.

"I liked the pain. N-not because I needed it, but because I knew that you had some feelings that you needed to express. I knew that the pain was nothing compared to how you felt. So, I took it at first, but then I started feeling turned on as you continued biting me, squeezing me, kissing me. You were making me yours. I do admit that I was shocked when I saw myself in the mirror after. I guess Finn and I are done, for good after this."

Quinn fights a smile as she moves past Rachel to wash her hands. She's not surprised that Rachel knew why she was doing what she did.

"I'm sorry though, sorry I hurt you, sorry I insulted you. You didn't look terrible, and you look even more beautiful now." Quinn apologizes, looking at her through the mirror.

"I accept your apology and thank you. So…what now?" Rachel asks.

Quinn isn't sure what Rachel is asking. So she assumes she wants to know if she can stay, seeing as she cannot walk out there looking like that.

"You have to stay here tonight. Um, I have some clothes, you can take a shower in here and...I'll change my sheets." Quinn says quietly.

Quinn gets Rachel some clothes and sends her back into the bathroom to take a shower. She picks up her dress and throws it back on before yanking her old sheet off and stuffing it into the laundry basket. Then she leaves her room to go to the linen closet and get clean sheets for her bed.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere downstairs. Have you seen Rachel? I saw her earlier, before she said she was going to the bathroom and she never came back. I'm really worried, there's so many guys here, and I don't want to think about what could happen to her, you know?"

Oh, Finn. Quinn buys that he is genuinely worried, but she still doesn't feel guilty about what she just did to him.

"Don't worry, she was feeling sick so I let her lay down in my room a while ago. she's fine." Quinn replies in her faux friendly voice. She shrugs as he eyes the sheets in her hands. She really hopes he doesn't have a death wish.

"I want to see her." He says eying her curiously.

"Why?" She asks, he is surely playing with fire here.

"What do you mean? She's my girlfriend and she feels sick, I want to know what's wrong with her. Maybe I could help."

"It's nothing, just female problems, hence the sheets." Quinn is quite proud of that lie, it is totally believable.

"Oh, _oh_, sorry." He apologizes for no reason, averting his eyes.

"It's okay." Quinn smirks as she turns around and heads towards her room. He follows behind her. She turns to look pointedly at him.

"I want to tell her I'm leaving then, you know, give her kiss goodnight."

Quinn turns back around, sneer in place. She puts her hand on his arm to keep him from going any further.

"No!" She's beginning to lose it. Why won't he just listen? He used to be so good at obeying her when they were together. Now that he has the upper hand in his relationship, he thinks he runs everything.

"What is up with you? Did you do something to her? Why don't you want me to see her, huh?"

"I don't know what you're getting at Finn, but it'd be in your best interest to back. off. now!"

He pushes past her and bursts into her room, looking around, finding nothing incriminating. He deflates and turns back to Quinn.

Quinn checks the room as well, glad that there isn't any sign of just went on in there just minutes ago. That is until she sees Rachel's ripped panties on the floor between her bed and nightstand. Finn obviously didn't recognize them as Rachel's.

"Well, where is she?"

"She's in the shower you idiot! Now get out!" She tries to spare him once again, but he's too stubborn. No wonder Rachel's still stuck with him.

"No, I'm going to wait for her!"

Quinn stays quiet, she knows he isn't going to leave until he sees Rachel in one piece. She feels a little bad that he thinks that she would hurt Rachel. Which, technically she did, but he means physical violence, not the sexual kind.

The bathroom door handle turns, and Quinn grips into the sides of her dress. The feeling of impending doom is hovering over her head like a dark cloud.

"Quinn, I heard yel- Oh. Finn, I can explain." Rachel says as she covers her neck with her arms.

He crosses his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes at Quinn. "Female troubles, huh. What the hell is wrong with you Quinn? You can't just go around beating people up and what, choking Rachel?" He yells.

"Oh my God, you _are_ an idiot. I. did. not." Quinn grumbles out through her teeth. Fists still clenched at her sides.

"Quinn please, don't." Rachel interrupts pleadingly.

"choke. her. Look a little closer at her _wounds, _Finn." Quinn finishes with narrowed eyes.

"Quinn, let me tell him!" Rachel demands.

Quinn clamps her mouth shut. Finn walks over to Rachel, pulling her arms away from her neck.

"What's going on here Rachel? Did she choke you? Let me see."

Rachel puts up a hand to stop him from touching her.

"No! Finn she didn't choke me..." Rachel looks down at her tangled fingers.

"They are hickeys." She quietly confesses.

"Hickeys? From who?" He asks, far too loudly. Quinn wonders why the music has stopped downstairs, but she cannot will her legs to move just yet.

They both look up at him as the look of realization washes over his face. He swiftly looks back and forth between the two.

"Why?" He choked out, looking at Quinn.

"I tried to stop you, so that she could tell you on her own, but you insisted on having your heart broken." Quinn replies dryly.

"Rachel, we were supposed to get married. What happened to that?" He pauses to allow her to answer, but she doesn't.

"A-and with Quinn, my _ex-girlfriend_!" He screams.

"I'm sorry Finn. I swear we didn't do this to hurt you. You weren't supposed to find out like this. I-I have feelings for her."

"Wh- I can't even look at you! You wouldn't even let me touch you, but you let _her_ do this to you! You-you look like a hooker or something!"

"Alright that's it!" Quinn interjects.

"Get the hell out of here Finn! Yes, what we did was wrong, but that does _not_ give you the right to insult her!"

"Oh, I'm sorry that's your job, isn't it?" He replies snidely.

Normally something like that wouldn't bother Quinn. But she does flinch at his words because it seems that no matter what, all she'll ever be is Rachel's bully to everyone except Rachel. She doesn't let it show though, she squares her shoulders and takes a step towards him.

"Not anymore, I have my sights set much higher now, asshole! Now get out of my house! I don't have to take this."

"Fine!" He yells. "I'm gone, for good Rachel! I hope you're happy!" He points his finger at Rachel before he leaves.

He storms out and Quinn follows to make sure he doesn't break anything on his way out. She notices that people are leaving and some of them are staring at her.

Mercedes pulls her by the arm.

"What in the hell is going on? The DJ left a few minutes ago and most people left with him. Puck's out trying to find a stereo and all we hear is you two up there yelling. I heard everything, what is up with you and Rachel?"

"I-I don't know. It's a long story. Anyway, he wasn't supposed to find out." She explains vaguely.

"How long has this been going on?" Mercedes asks.

"What do you mean _how long_? Just tonight."

"Well, way to end the last party of the year. I'll text Puck and tell him everybody left."

Shortly after Quinn and Mercedes force Kurt to stay, they start to clean up. Rachel finally comes downstairs and Quinn notices that she sniffles slightly before smiling at them.

"Oh my dear lord!" Kurt screams.

"What the hell? Quinn! What did you do to her?" Mercedes yells as she hits Quinn in the arm.

Quinn covers her face with her hands. It's not like she's proud of them or anything, she does feel guilty marring such beautiful skin.

"I'm okay you guys. We just got a little carried away, that's all." Rachel chimes in, smile still in place.

"Rachel," Kurt begins. "Quinn! You let Finn see her like this?" He asks rhetorically.

"I tried to stop him." Quinn says defensively, it would have been cruel to parade Rachel in front of him like that. Yeah, not an ounce of guilt though.

"Okay, this officially makes the glee club incestuous." Kurt quips.

"Kurt!" Rachel and Mercedes snap in unison.

"What? Surely I'm not the only one that thought that." He replies incredulously.

They finish cleaning up in silence, then Kurt and Mercedes go home. Leaving Quinn and Rachel to deal with their own mess.

Quinn's legs feel like lead as she and Rachel ascend the stairs. They finish changing the sheets on her bed and Quinn goes into the bathroom to shower and change for bed.

She returns in a sage colored nightgown and slides into bed next to Rachel. She is both physically and emotionally exhausted and she cannot get to sleep soon enough.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't regret it?"

"Never."

"Then it was worth it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

If Quinn didn't know any better, she would think that Rachel had orchestrated this whole thing tonight. Almost as if she wanted Finn to find out. How passive aggressive of her. She guesses she wasn't the only one seeking some sort of revenge tonight.


End file.
